This invention relates to typewriters and similar machines and is particularly directed to a method for resetting the printing head of a processor-controlled typewriter or similar machine to the end of a text printed on an inserted recording medium through initiation of an automatic reset function after a preceding positioning of the printing head to another position.
One difficulty in operating typewriters or similar machines is constituted by the necessity of repositioning the printing head after positioning it on a previously printer character, for instance for making a correction back to the end of the previously typed text, so as to resume typing. With conventional machines the operator was forced to perform such resetting by correspondingly frequent manual activation of the stepping function and additionally checking the exact resumption of the end position. Corrections of previously printed text are relatively frequently made, especially on machines equipped with a correction feature, for which reason the manual resetting involves an appreciable time requirement.
To remedy this disadvantage, it has been suggested to store the current horizontal position of the printing head in two different registers and update the content of one of the registers as the printing head is repositioned along the line to a previously printed character while the content of the other register is retained. For purposes of restoring the previous printing head position, the difference between the two register contents is developed and utilized with the aid of a counter for controlling the stepping action (German patent document No. 29 20 597).
This prior device is limited to automatically repositioning the printing head along the line printed last. This feature is helpful in all those cases where the operator notices an error shortly after typing or printing it and makes a correction immediately.
The problem underlying the invention is eliminating the limitation associated with the solution according to the state of the art to an automatic respositioning after printing head movements effected only along the last line printed.